Teknoman - Evolution's begginings
by Zyra-chan
Summary: For anyone who likes the Blade, Star thing //a Red crystal shone from the corner of her eye, and for a second her right eye sone the same, a tatoo on her cheek, in decoractive Japanese 'Sharper than Sabre, Braver than Blade, to the point as dagger. Evolut


Hey, my first try at a teknoman fan fic

Hey, my first try at a teknoman fan fic!!!

Not going to say much apart from this is a soppy action fic, and **read this next bit or you won't get the fic at all!!!! **_Blade is still the same, along with the rest of the space knights, the only difference it quite a major one, Star is a new teknoman, an evolved version, instead of a hand sized crystal, she has one tiny crystal, maybe 3mm in diameter. The crystal can be anywhere, but in Star's case is at the side of her left eye. The link between the teknomen is still there. Star was **never a space knight.**_

Don't own Teknoman

Evolution's beginnings.

"HEY!!! Blade!!"

"Ooofff!!, Aww man! Ringo you blockhead!" A head of black, tousled hair that belonged to the teknoman Blade emerged from under Paigess' hollow lock chamber. He rubbed his head where a lump was quickly appearing, courtesy of the bang to the head he delivered himself, while being scared senseless by Ringo's yelling.

Ringo gave him a sheepish look, and Blade narrowed his eyes at him. Ringo hid behind a metal door while twenty various tools were thrown at him, one in particular, dinting the wall a good two inches.

"Woah, man Blade, just wanted to tell you there has been another teknopod dropped into the ocean outside this base, early this morning. Commander Jamison figured you ought to know in case they contact you. Blade. BLADE!!" Ringo yelled, finally he snapped out of the motionless daze he'd gone into when he'd mentioned another teknoman.

"We should be very worried, Darkon still has Dagger and Sabre. Why would he bring forth another?" He asked himself more than anything else, Ringo was there just to listen. His eyes closed, and he thought back to the day he lost Shara, if she was still here then there would still be four of them. A lump rose up in his throat, and he quickly swallowed it before his eyes grew damp. Ringo saw this tiny gesture, and decided to change the subject. "You finished the motor on the new system?" Blade sighed, "Yeah, wasn't to hard but…" Suddenly the green crystal symbol on Blade's for head started glowing.

"Blade, who's talking to ya, who's nearby?" Blade's eyes burned, then widened in surprise, he said deeply "It's Darkon himself," Then he laughed, "Another one of us has escaped, although by the sound of it, he doesn't know whether they're on our side or his, he's talking to Sabre, telling him to get it back. It's an evolved teknoman, with just one tiny crystal, he finally figured out that the big crystals get damaged too easily. The only trouble is that the new teknoman is close to being as powerful as he is, that could mean big help or big trouble." He sighed.

Ringo shook his head, "So I guess we try to find our teknoman, huh Blade?" Blade shook his head and stood up, cracking his neck to one side as he moved towards the now dinted door. "No, we get food, it's lunchtime." And led Ringo towards the mess hall.

_____

They were greeted at the mess hall, with, well a mess. Food was everywhere, and about twelve, maybe thirteen men on the floor, groaning in pain. Maggie was standing yelling at someone, although they couldn't see who. Suddenly a leg swept around, from in front of her, and knocked her straight to the ground. Ringo leapt into action, prepared to knock whoever did this out. He stood, frozen in amazement, as all he was confronted with was a very small built woman, with black hair waving around her in a long braid. She stood in a fighting stance, eyes wide with almost fear. But only Blade saw this, everything else made her seem cold and calm. She had a strange tattoo on her face, that read 'sharper than Sabre, Braver than Blade, to the point as dagger' in Japanese, it ran under her right cheek.

He noticed the fear in her eyes, a red crystal glinted at the side of her eye… Her right eye shone the same colour for a second, then she smiled……

--------

Hmmm, iffy on this chap, don't know whether I like it, 

Review, Z-chan


End file.
